


Touching Forever

by QuillMind



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Other, Reader-Insert, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Elves live far longer than humans.  You both know you'll age and die before Shara will.  So he must value the time he has with you now.





	Touching Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly a Patreon exclusive, moved here now that it has been shut down.

Though over a century old, in elf years Shara was quite young.  Add to that the fact that all of the elven women were abducted by humans decades ago when he was still a child, so he had no real experience in romance to speak of.  It couldn’t be helped that he was so fixated on touching you, taking a reverent breath when he held your hand for the first time and ran his fingers over your knuckles.  

He caught himself and blushed, feeling a little foolish, but with your reassurance he resumed, committing the feel of your skin to memory, at first with just his hands, but soon his mouth as well.  Even then, he was achingly chaste and earnest in his ministrations, trailing light kisses on your shoulders and arms. 

He was nervous, but also painfully aware of how the time you spent together was limited due to your differing lifespans.  Undoubtedly there would be difficulties in your relationship because of this, and the heartache would only grow as you aged past him, but he didn’t regret his choice, and neither did you.  So while in public he was restrained, but in private he liked to always be touching you, even if it was something as simple as holding your thumb or stroking your hair. 

Most common, though, were hugs, especially from behind, as he’d often find himself seized by the desperate need to hold you when he saw your form, fleeting and transient like you might disappear if he didn’t catch you.  

“You have me,” you’d laugh softly while leaning your head against his chest.  “I’m with you.” 

“Always,” Shara said.  

He would treasure the feel of your warmth for the rest of your life--and then for the rest of his.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/QuillMind)


End file.
